<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the porch by Eagefrien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337609">On the porch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien'>Eagefrien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scaretober 2019 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystery Skulls Animated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking and Entering, Cats, Depression, Gen, Kinda, References to guns, Suicidal Ideation, night time, small talks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Duet usually kept their door open for stray cats and the usual homeless folk, allowing them shelter and food. </p>
<p>One day, they get an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lewis &amp; duet (Mystery skulls animated)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scaretober 2019 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the porch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening had grown uncharacteristically cold that night. The frigidness enough to shoo any wandering animal or person into their shelter of choice. Some cats made a habit of resting on their back porch, curled up under the vents Duet always had on. </p>
<p>After they saw the first kitten cuddled under the sheet they set out, Duet started to make a habit of leaving the back door ajar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing the scratch of small critters roaming their halls, scratching up the curtains and making a nest in Duets many covers and rugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What Duet <em>never</em> suspected to hear- not without panic following their thoughts- was to hear a voice, and heavy steps falling on the back porch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting up, Duet softly yawns, stretching their limbs and draping a cloak around their neck, obscuring every part of them, before They stand to approach the trespasser. Quickly after, Duet handles their staff, a crystal lining it’s top, a perfect weapon armed a light to show them to way. </p>
<p>
  <em>Perhaps one of the homeless saw the light and decided to stop inside…?</em>
</p>
<p> Duet ponders, humming wistfully as they step out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smaller kitten- a calico- jumps in surprise when Duets bedroom door opens, peering up and promptly meowing a greeting. Duet paid them no mind, and kept walking, following the paintings and hung messages along their walls, before reaching the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If this was someone of no harm, would they scurry away?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duet had no idea. Lacing their fingers around the clean door knob and cracking it open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someone flinches. The brisk chill of the wind attempting to bypass the insulated cloak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The staff glows, and Duets eyes widen in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What Duet did <em>not</em> expect, was a man seemingly larger than his door frame leaning in, a hand pressed to one of the cats sides and petting them gingerly. Puffs of white air marking each shaky breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lewis, what on earth are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewis- Vivi’s friend, a gentle giant who lingers around her every step- flinches and jerks back, vanishing past the door, “hold on, is everything alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The back steps creak loudly, crescendoing into a haphazard whine mixed with Lewis’s gasp. Duet pushes through the door, crossing the steps in a few short steps and peering out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Hold it.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewis freezes, hunched over himself and turning to meekly stare at Duet in a moment of silent paralysis. At a loss of what to do, what to say to explain away his sudden appearance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lacking shoes, and a coat, </em>
</p>
<p>Duet thinks to themselves, recalling how <em>uptight</em> Vivi once said Lewis was about proper weather wear- forcing her to come into work with several coats. This sort of appearance on a night like this was <em>far </em>from natural.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something was <em>wrong.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-.. I’m sorry, Duet. I never should have come here or-“ Lewis’s voice interrupts their thoughts and brought Duet back to the fact that Lewis must have been freezing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lifting their hand, Duet quickly silenced him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First, Lewis, no need to explain yourself. Please, come in, you’ll get frostbite,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if he wasn’t even aware of his own predicament, Lewis’s head snapped down to his own body and feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah- are you sure..?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Positive. Come in,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewis hesitantly followed their instruction, flinching at the bitter cold of the railing and forcing himself to walk up the steps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My dearest apologies, Duet. I didn’t mean to disturb you-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is no need for apology, I would be devastated if I had left you out there.” Unclasping their cloak, Duet takes it off and holds out the feathery material, shaking it lightly when Lewis simply stares at it, “Be a dear and accept this gift, for tonight. I’ll prepare some tea for you. Please take a seat anywhere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewis blinks down at it, gingerly taking it with shaky hands, confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where… is your living room?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Down the hall, once you get to the end, turn and there will be a couch and television set.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before vanishing out of sight, Duet reaches over and opens a spare closet, quickly pulling out a pair of slippers, the biggest ones he had, “Wear these, I can’t imagine how cold you are.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Steam rose gently from each glass Duet poured, allowing Lewis a chance to stop the flow when he felt necessary. But upon not hearing a word from him, Duet simply capped it off halfway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like to talk, Lewis?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The larger man stifles a breath, chest rising and falling calmer than it had before, and Lewis nodded his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I wanted to ask why you let me in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duet quirks an eyebrow, taking a small sip, “Is there a need for a reason?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Handling his own cup gingerly, Lewis mimicked them, “… Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aha, you’re a funny man, I’ll tell you that.” Duet sets down their cup and smiled calmly, “You appeared at my doorstep without proper protection, in the middle of a freezing night, and presumably without prior knowledge I lived here. One can’t help but be concerned.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could have been a thief.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alas, that’s a risk I have been willing to take. Although, most thieves are easily subdued.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewis furrows his eyebrows, “How..?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Offering a meal, a place to stay, a direction to a proper life. Or, if needed, I use one of my canes.” Duet explains, leaning over and gesturing toward their collection. And Duet turns to him again, “However, I’m also familiar with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewis swallows back more tea, pointedly looking away from Duet now, murmuring how he still didn’t have the right to simply show up. Regardless of what he said, Duet simply shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, I do have a question for you Lewis. <em>Why </em>did you come here like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pursing his lips, Lewis nervously turns his attention to his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had an anxiety attack.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you ran?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewis’s face twists, expression and lips tightening and growing intense, “I had a scary nightmare, and I woke up panicked, and I ran.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding, Duet leans forward, watching Lewis pointedly, “And?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… and..?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was it about? You were very frightened earlier, so perhaps there is something I can do to quell your anxieties.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not that simple.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes! I’m sure!” The burst of frustration died down instantly, hand flying up to his mouth, a look of shock and shame spreads over his face, <em>“..Im sorry, I don’t know what’s come over me.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heh, you’re quite alright.” Duet says, tilting their head to the side and watching the light bounce off Lewis’s shoulders. The moonlight seemed to flutter against him, highlighting the slight gaunt in his cheeks and the darkness under his eyes. A swarm of negativity lingered around him, similar to his much smaller friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Has everything been alright, Lewis? As of late.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… what do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a shift, a hint of defensiveness returning, Duet can feel the truth getting closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Inside your own head. I’m not one to beat around the bush, so let me put it this way; how has your thoughts changed these past few days? Is it harder for you? Easier? Does it feel like the demons of your life have gotten the better of you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence grows between them, Duet keeping their gaze still and calm, all while Lewis’s face is tight and- a tad too panicked. Similar to how Chloe appears when Duet catches her in the middle of her schemes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lewis?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His face cracks, and after a tense moment, he lets out a heavy sigh. “Things are bad, Duet. Nothing is wrong at home, or with work… or my friends.. nothing really is wrong,” he pauses, “but nothing’s right either. I sleep so much now and I’m - unbelievably tired. I think I may just be anxious.” Lewis rambles, releasing a deep breath and looking everywhere besides Duets face. They couldn’t help but laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve been sleeping a lot.” Duet repeats, mulling over the words a few seconds longer, “I don’t suppose this bount of rest your getting is the culprit for these dreams? Possibly feeling like you’ve done too little to be satisfied?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twiddling his thumbs, Lewis bites his lip and nods, “I suppose you can say that… Its been.. a bit more than that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh..?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well! A- <em>well not a lot</em> but- <em>nothing </em>has been going on in my head- in general and I’ve been just a <em>tad</em> bit stressed and-!” Lewis splutters, the words spilling out of him like a waterfall, and it becomes painfully apparent just how much he’s been holding all of it back. Unable to keep up, Duet instead keeps in mind the small details that Lewis kept emphasizing- <em>A sense of misery, tiredness, and an over abundant amount of paralyzing stress, and on top of all of that, how little Lewis feels he can talk about these feelings.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And how long did this occur?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About- well.. i’ve been noticing it for the past few months, and I can’t help but think its getting worse! It’s- its even affecting my dreams now. I- …” His breath hitches, caught on the next details that would surely send anyone into a panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>According to Lewis, that was. His gaze returning to his cup, and despite it now having gone cold, he snatches the cup and downs all of it in an instant. Drawing back with a gasp and sorrow painting his face, “Duet- s.. I-.. thank you very much for your kindness, and listening to my rambling, but I- I need to get home and-” Lewis is rising from his place, shrugging off the feathery cape and hastily folding it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like me to drive you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flabbergasted, Lewis chokes on his breath, straightening up, “I- im sorry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s far too cold out for you right now. I fear you may catch frostbite, and that will cost you a lot more. In fact, you may want to sleep more, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mouth hangs open, about to respond and reject the notion. If it wasn’t for the fact that Duet knew what they were talking about. Stilted, and now considering a whole lot more, Lewis resembled more of a startled puppy than the werewolf Duet compared him to when they first met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… I mean.. you’re right but- its so late!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And your parents will be much happier knowing their son returned home safe and sound, don’t you think?” Suggesting that, Duet watches Lewis’s eyebrows furrow with concern, and stands up themself, “I can always explain what had occurred to them if they fret, but it would be far safer than you traversing Tempo on your own.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”…. Perhaps… I can always call my friend for a ride..?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But its like you said, it’s far too early.” Duet points out, but tilts their head, “However, I would be far more comfortable being driven home than you being by yourself. Do you have your phone, by any chance?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By instinct, Lewis pats his side, his pocket, not breaking eye contact before he’s digging around for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- I thought I had it-! But-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He freezes, eyes locked on the small and outdated phone held out to him. Duet- smiling- seemed to produce it from nowhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have Vivi’s number already programmed in, but if you have someone else in mind, by all means.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… Are you sure..?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Positively.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For once, Lewis didn’t hesitate, and he carefully took the phone and began to dial, murmuring to himself about <em>Arthur being awake..</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>No answer. Lewis gruffs, dialing again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, he lifted the phone to his ear and whispers, “Vivi…? Yes, its me… I know, I know, I’m sorry to call to late but-… Im at your boss’s place, can you come pick me up? … I’ll explain in a little bit… Okay… okay… thank you Vivi… I love you, too…. goodbye.” Lewis huffs, hanging up and holding the phone back out to Duet, “she’s on her way. Thank you Duet, for everything. I’ll wait outside-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm, I understand. Then I hope you realize, I am going to watch over you until I know you’ve been safely picked up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s my responsibility to ensure all of my guests are safe, so yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conflicted, Lewis taps his fingers against his side anxiously, before nodding, “May I wait outside..?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If that helps you feel comfortable, yes. But you must keep the cloak.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewis doesn’t object, not this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The porch was far colder than even Duet expected, a chill shaking them both to their cores. And it seemed even with the cloak, Lewis still shivered. No words spoke between them. Leaving them both in a comfortable and calm silence. Until Lewis’s chest rags a little heavier than before, and he turns to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Duet, may I- share something with you? Its… a little frightening.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your in luck, frightening and mystery is my middle name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heh- didn’t realize you and Vivi shared a middle name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I try to keep a theme in my book shop, you see? Now, what is on your mind, Lewis?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewis tenses, pulling the cloak tighter around him, “My dream… what- what made me so panicked.. I… I had a gun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It comes out with a sigh, and Duet tilts their head, urging Lewis onward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was about to shoot myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I see. Is this related to your recent struggles?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… It is. I keep thinking about- ways to… to <em>hurt </em>myself. I can barely move half the time because of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… Do you experience a need to take your life?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not always,” The puffs of air surround his face, lighting up how disappointed he was in himself for saying it, “but a lot of the time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so?” Two headlights shine down the street, growing closer, “have you spoken to your parents about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the only one who knows.” The car is pulling up, a door opening, Vivi opening the door and squinting up at that, dressed in only a tank top and some shorts, unaffected by the brisk chill- much to Duets own amusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you plan to tell anyone else?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewis doesn’t answer, waving back at Vivi and about to head down the stairs to her, before he finally pauses and turns to them, “Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>